Dangerous Notes
by Descript
Summary: 14 year old Cassie finds herself in a world of slender, but has no idea what brought her here. The Game Lord has thrown her into a world of dangerous things. Can Cassie get out with her life? Other Genres are mystery and suspense.
1. Dark Forest

_My head pounded. I could feel my heart's every beat. I could fell the blood dripping into the water. The only thing was that I couldn't see __**anything.**_

I sat up with a gasp. It was dark, but I could feel the wind blowing and the grass under my hands. I put a hand on my forehead. There was a small cut. Nothing too bad; but I couldn't see water anywhere.

I looked to my left. As I turned my body, something brushed up against my elbow. I grasped at it and found my backpack. I was curious as to why it would be here as well, but I didn't question it.

I unzipped the main zipper and smiled at what I found. A flashlist, a bandaid, and an extra set of batteries. As I dug further down, I saw a note.

_Hello, and if you are reading this you have woken up. As you most likely cannot see, you are in Dungee Forest. The things you need are in the backpack that I so graciously packed for you. More items can be found along the way; you'll be here for a while. You just need to turn on the flashlight and you can be on your way. Oh, and one more thing. You'll find several of these notes along the way. There is a scrapbook in the backpack. Put the notes in there; you will need all of them to get out. Good Luck - The Game Lord_

_The Game Lord?_ I read the note again, but then pulled out the scrapbook. I hadn't seen it before; it was black and smaller than what you would think. I slipped the piece of paper into the slot that was conviently named 'Note One'. I put everything back into the backpack and took out the flashlight. Standing up and putting the backpack back on, I flicked the switch on the flashlight and the darkness was illuminated.

At first I saw nothing. I started to look around by spinning slowly in a circle. My flashlight hit a sign. There was another note attactched to it. The sign read 'Opall Factory'. I walked over to it. An arrow pointed the way to the supposed factory. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Good job finding the second note. It wasn't that hard, but most people just took off in the direction infront of them. That got them killed. You are smart; keep it up and you might just survive. Anyways, go to Opall Factory. Simply follow the arrow and you'll get there. Don't get lost, you'll find some important items there. Good Luck - The Game Lord_

I pulled out the scrapbook and placed the note in it's spot. I put it away, then looked in the direction the arrow was pointing. I was scared. Whatever was out there could kill me, I was sure of it. I took a deep breath, pointed the flash light, then walked foreward.

The forest was quiet. I could here the grass and leaves crunch underneath my feet. The silence was creeping me out, but I continued foreward. I hoped I was still going the right direction. My worries about finding my way dissapeared when I saw a sign and a chainlink fence. It read 'Opall Factory'.

I walked up to the gates. Taking a deep breath, I examined the gate, then pushed it open. I took a step inside the gates. I felt something dark and creepy about this place. I didn't like it, but from what I understood, this was the only way to get out.

**Yeah, it's short, but I really hope everybody likes it. As for my other story... hehe, not so sure about continuing it.**


	2. Encountering the Slender Man

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lacked motive to write anything. But during school I managed to preright a whole chapter at school. So, I hope you enjoy!**

_I walked up to the gates. Taking a deep breath, I examined the gate, then pushed it open. I took a step inside the gates. I felt something dark and creepy about this place. I didn't like it, but from what I understood, this was the only way to get out._

I took a few steps in. I walked up to the building, shaking. I placed my hands on the cold, metal doors of the factory. I could feel them vibrating, as if something was rumbling inside. I grabbed the door handles, and swallowing my fear, I opened the doors.

There was a tall man behind the doors. He was tall, thin, and wearing a black suit. I let o of the doors, but they continued to open. I jumped back, but then calmed down. This was a person.

I smiled.

"Excuse me, si-" I cut off as he crouched. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at his face. Atleast where a face was supposed to be. All that was there was white skin. I was scared, and the man knew it. I looked at the doors. There was some sort of sold black tentacle holding them open. It came from the back of the man, along with several others.

I resisted the urge to run away. I reached out a hand to touch his face. I made contact. It felt like really soft skin, but also felt ice cold.

"Wha-who are you?" I asked, deciding it was definitely a who, not a what. I didn't want to anger him.

He didn't reply, but instead wrapped a black tendril around my wrist that was attached to the hand touching his face. There was a searing pain in my wrist. I tried to pull away, but that only made the pain worse.

"P-please, let m-me go! I-it hurts!" I pleaded. It didn't listen. Instead, it stood up. I was lifted a good three feet in the air. It hurt so bad, I swear I was going to pass out.

There was a gunshot. The creature jumped and I started to fall. I landed with a thud, then looked at my wrist. The tentacle was turning into smoke, and my wrist was red, black, and covered with bruises.

There was another gunshot, and someting else grabbed my good wrist. I wanted to scream, but this time whatever was grabbing my wrist was warm.

I was pulled for a long time, keeping a running pace. The figure was the shape of a human, but more my size. I looked behind me; the thing was not following.

Then I remembered the note. "Wait!" I panted. We slowed down and the figure looked at me. We stopped, and I caught my breath before continuing.

"I need to get something from the factory," I said, tugging back towards the factory. The figure held onto my wrist strongly.

"I know that, but we're going to get in a different way," the figure said. "We can't go back that way. Just a tip, don't look behind you," it said. "Slender will always be there."

"Slender?" I wondered out loud. I willfully followed the figure.

"Yah, slender. That big, scary thin thing in a suit that lifted you off the ground," it said.

"Oh," I said. So _that's_ what slender looked like. I knew what to stay away from now.

"So, who are you anyways?" I asked, stopping and pulling my wrist from it's, who I was starting to think was a he, grip. I pulled off my backpack, grabbed my flashlight, then slipped it back on.

I flicked it on at the figures face. I was met with blond hair, green eyes, and a cocky smile.

"I'm Cam. You are?" he asked.

I looked at him, then answered. "I'm Cassie."

He smiled again, but it quickly faded. "We need to get moving," he said, then grabbed my wrist again.

I looked behind me as he started to pull me again. Cam suddenly stopped, and I crashed into him. He grabbed my face with both of his hands, forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

"Never, ever, look back."

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed. The next update should come out in a day or so, but if I have enough inspiration I'll write another one tonight. (most likely not)**


	3. Slender is Waiting

**I hope it isn't too late for an update. This chapter will be longer.**

_I looked behind me as he started to pull me again. Cam suddenly stopped, and I crashed into him. He grabbed my face with both of his hands, forcing me to look straight into his eyes._

_"Never, ever, look back."_

Cam's P.O.V

I let go of her cheeks. Turning around, I grabbed her wrist again. I pulled her along, but Cassie was completely silent. Had I scared her, or was it something else? I decided it was best to ask.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, slowing down and looking at her. She looked up from staring at the ground.

"Uh, yeah. My wrist is just really bothering me," she lied. I could tell she was lying by her voice; it was easy for me to tell. I went along with it anyways; I didn't need to upset her more.

"Come on, we can fix it in a bit," I said simply. I didn't grab her wrist this time. I just walked foreward and she followed close behind.

We reached a small, borded up house. I took out a key and opened the several locks on the door. I grabbed Cassie's wrist and dragged her inside. She was resisting slightly; she was probably scared.

She didn't move. I let go of her , then turned to her. "This place is safe, ok?" I asked her. She noddded and followed me into the house. She followed me into the kitchen. I put her hand under the sink and turned on the water. She let out a sigh as the cool water ran over the blackened wrist.

She tensed up as the black stuff on her wrist started to almost melt off and seep into the sink.

"It comes off with water; it's a sort of poison," I explained to her.

"It feels weird when it falls off," she said, almost giggling.

"Yup," I said smiling back at her. "It will still be a little sore and bruised for a while after wards, but you're just gonna have to live with that. That is why you don't want to walk up to Slender and say hello," I said, teasing her.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that was the Slender man!" she growled at me, splashing some water into my face. She giggled.

I laughed back. "What was that for?" I managed to choke out between laughs.

"That was for teasing me," she giggled. She turned off the water and dried her hands by rubbing them on her shirt.

"You could've asked for a towel," I said. She pouted.

"Well, sorry, but I didn't think you had any," she said.

"You were right. I don't," I laughed. She laughed along with me. Once we stopped laughing, I started to tell her about the basics of the house.

"We'll have to stay here a few days. Just because the poison is off your wrist doesn't mean it's not in your blood. You'll need to rest. And besides, Slender is probably looking for us. So, to keep us safe, dont open the blinds. It won't help anyways; the windows are borded up inside and outside, so there's no way of opening them. Also, the door has two locks that are to remained locked at all times unless your heading outside," I explained. Then I went on to explain Slender to her. She listened attentively.

"Slender is basically and entity; we have no way of killing him or hurting him. However, light repels him so he is less active during the day. You will only see him move on your first encounter. From here on out you will not see him move once. Don't watch him to see if he moves. The longer you stare at him the more your sanity will drain. Then, he'll get you, and your gone."

"But wait," she said. "Did you see him move when you attacked me? Because I know you had to be watching to know I talked to Slender. And how did you not go insane?"

"Because even though you can't see him move, he does move. When you blink, he will be in a different position and place, so it's sort of like watching a choppy animation. Also, the more you see Slender the longer it takes him to make you insane. But I didn't risk it. I didn't stare at him the whole time," I explained.

I stood up to let her process the imformation. I headed into the bedroom to find my notebook; a notebook I used to write down the names of the people the Game Keeper decided to throw in here. I wrote down Cassie's name, and any other imformation I thought was neccessary. I had just put the book away when I heard a clackinig sound. The type you here if you've ever heard to bones smacked together. I had, and it meant Slender was right outside.

"Hey Cam, what's that?" she asked from the kitchen.

"It's just Slender. He's right outside; don't open the doors!" I said, walking back into the kitchen. She looked nervous.

"He can't get in. I'm actually surprised he followed us here this far," I said shrugging. "I mean, he comes here regularly, but this is a little strange. He usually doens't follow new players so quickly. Was there something he especially liked about Cassie?

Cam shook the thought away. Slender isn't always the same, just like a human or an animal. He just felt like being different this time.

**Hope you guys aren't angry that I updated late. I've had writers block... and this was just more of an explanation chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Close the Doors

**Well, just expect the updates from now on to be really random. Sorry c: Also, I didn't post any chapters at all during winter break. Happy new years!**

_"He can't get in. I'm actually surprised he followed us here this far," I said shrugging. "I mean, he comes here regularly, but this is a little strange. He usually doens't follow new players so quickly. Was there something he especially liked about Cassie?_

_Cam shook the thought away. Slender isn't always the same, just like a human or an animal. He just felt like being different this time._

Cassie's POV

We waited for five days. That's how long he's been waiting outside, and we've waited inside.

We played board games, we read, we did anything we could to pass the time.

Cam said just to wait; that he'd leave eventuallly. Then, we could go, continue on my quest.

"Cam, is it gone yet?" I whined, sitting on a chair and kicking my legs.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," he sighed. "Can you stop asking every five seconds?"

"No."

Cam sighed while I continued to kick my feet. I was so bored that maybe even cleaning would be fun. Wait a minute; cleaning.

"Hey, Cam?" I started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Maybe... maybe we could clean?" I asked. It sounded beter than sitting around all day just waiting for it to leave. He didn't say anything; I figured he was thinking.

Then he shrugged. "Probably not; I've got nothing to clean with," he said.

I just nodded. There was really nothing to say.

We waited for another day. That's when Cam decided it was safe to move on.

Our preparation took an hour. We packed food, water, tools, and other things. We set out at about noon.

"So, Slender is a lot less active during the day?" I asked, wanting to clear it up. I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes looking foreward, but I couldn't help but steal a glance back.

"Yup," he said. "So it's unlikely we'll see him until later tonight, which is when we'll most likely reach the factory. We'll have to lock the door, so he doesn't chase us." _ I just hope he doesn't find his way in like he did last time, _he thought, shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Er, no. Me and Slendy just aren't the best buddies," he stuttered. I gave him a questioning look, but he didn't look back at me and avoided my gaze. I just decided to leave it be, since he obviously didn't want to clarify what he meant.

We continued down the road. I was lost, and I had no idea where this factory was. I could barely remember its name. Was it, Opall Factory? Yeah, that sounded right.

My thoughts wandered, which helped me keep my eyes looking straight. How'd I end up in this whole mess? Where was this place? Who's the Game Keeper? All the questions ran through my head and I sighed. Then, a question poked it's head out of the mass of them and demanded attention. How did Cam end up here.

I pondered on whether or not it was a good idea to ask him. I almost pushed the thought away, seeing as he denied to further describe his previous comment. But, my curiosity got the best of me and I asked anyways.

"Hey, Cam, how did you get here?" I asked. He stopped walking and stiffened up. I wondered if it was wise to ask him.

"W-well, I was p-put her, just l-like you," he started, tripping through his words. He continued after a moment of silence. "It was e-easy for me, this sick game. I figured everything out easily. But, along the way, I came across others. They weren't so lucky, they got picked off so easily. I wanted to help so bad... but I was urged to complete the game."

"I did," he said. I thought he wasn't going to continue, but he did. "And I was offered a chance to leave this place."

"And I'm guessing you decided to stay?" I asked, mentally facepalming myself for interrupting him.

"Yeah," he breathed quietly. "I wanted to help the others," he finished quickly, then didn't speak.

"So," I started, tentative at asking the question. "How many others... have you saved?" I asked.

"Ten," he said. I didn't ask anymore questions and we walked towards the factory in silence. We reached it after what I assumed was another hour of walking, and by that time I was extremely bored. Still, as I looked at those same factory doors once I again, I felt fear rising in my stomach. I shifted on my feet uncomfortable, but if Cam noticed my nervousness, he didn't show it.

Cam calmly walked up to the doors and pushed them open slowly. He walked in and I followed, now sensing nervousness coming off of him as well. He stopped walking and turned around, staring at the door. I didn't know what he was thinking about.

He seemed to snap out of his daze as he walked towards the door and shut it, then locked it. I was confused; I didn't think Slender could open doors.

I didn't question him as he continued to walk down the hall of the factory. I followed, jumping at every creek and groan of the metal walls. Cam took out a flashlight from his pocket, and I followed suit as I pulled mine out of my back pack.

We walked down the hallway as I stuck close to him. This place was plain freaky and I would've never been able to go here with out anybody with me.

Suddenly we heard a pounding on the front door. I saw Cam tense as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards a random door, pulling it open and shoving us inside.

"Cam, what's going on?" I whisperd into his ear as quietly as possible. He clamped a hand over my mouth, leading me to the back of the room where we sat down and waited.

**So... yeah, sorry for the late update c: I'll try to update quicker. btw, merry christmas (or any other holiday you may celebrate c: ) and happy new years!**


	5. Fearing the Tall Man

**Pfft... I guess this update is sooner than I thought it would be. But hey, I had time. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

Suddenly we heard a pounding on the front door. I saw Cam tense as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards a random door, pulling it open and shoving us inside.

"Cam, what's going on?" I whisperd into his ear as quietly as possible. He clamped a hand over my mouth, leading me to the back of the room where we sat down and waited.

Cassie's P.O.V.

I was so confused. What was going on? I lifted my hands a bit, ready to rip Cam's hand off my mouth, but then I realized something. Cam's been here longer. And he's already said he's just trying to help get the others out of here. He knows what's going on.

I realized something that really bothered me. Cam's hand was **shaking.** He was scared. Cam, who acted so calm and wasn't the least bit scared when Slender stalked us outside the house. It scared me. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and saw that his eyes were filled with fear. That scared me even more. What was going on.

The banging continued for a couple more minutes, then I heard the solid doors open. Cam stopped shaking, but I didn't bother to see what was going on with him. I was simply curious as to who it would be. Could it be Slender?

I could here something thudding down the hallway and Cam stiffened, not evening breathing. I could say that I wasn't breathing much either, but hey, if he was scared, I was too.

The thudding continued and it echoed in the halls, slowly becoming louder as the thing came closer. I was certain it was Slender, but I didn't know he could be this terrifying.

I blinked. The sound stop. But Cam still didn't breath. The door started to open, ever so slowly. Creaking as it opened. The sound was terrible. The fear was worse. And then I saw him; the Slender Man.

**I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I wanted to leave this as a cliff hanger. I feel so evil though :'(. I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as I can, but no promises it'll be up tonight, tomorrow, or even Sunday for that matter. Sorry everybody, but I hope you can enjoy this one c:**


	6. Fear of the Past and Future

**Well, I hope you guys don't hate me for making such a short chapter last time. This one will be kind of short, sorry XD**

_I blinked. The sound stop. But Cam still didn't breath. The door started to open, ever so slowly. Creaking as it opened. The sound was terrible. The fear was worse. And then I saw him; the Slender Man._

Cassies P.O.V

The whole world seemed to stop moving. I blinked so I could see him move; it was frightening how close he was. He was facing the wall, acting as if he hadn't seen us yet. But, how did he not? We were sitting right there, in the open, fearing for our lives while he stared at the wall. I blinked and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was even closer, but from what I could tell, he still didn't see us. I was extremely confused and thankful at the same time, but I knew he could notice us at any minute.

I blinked again, and this time he was a little further away, this time facing the door again. I felt pure fear streaming through my viens. Then I realized something; did Slender only see at his eyes height? With the way he hadn't noticed me that's what I figured. I really hoped it was true.

I felt something wet drip onto my arm. I was too scared to turn to see what it was, instead blinking as fast as I could to track Slender. However, the more drops that covered my shoulders, the more curious I became. I refused to look however, watching as Slender slowly approached the door, eventually moving out of the room. When he was completely out of the room, I turned around to see what was causing the moisture to fall on my arms.

When I turned around I saw Cam crying.

Wait... Cam was crying?

The one I knew to be so calm and collected, even know I hadn't know him for long... was crying?

I swallowed, not sure what to do. "C-Cam?" I asked, my voice stuttering a bit at first. After not getting a reply, I found more confidence. "Cam?" I asked, more firm. He stopped shaking to look up at me, then abruptly stood up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, which I didn't protest to. We then started to walk down the hall again, Cam leading the way with out talking.

I didn't say anything, to be honest I don't think I wanted to know. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could tell he was panicking; his stride was quicker and he was noticably more tense. I did thank him internally for his effort though.

The hallway was dark and seemed to be getting more humid as we traveled down the slopping tile. It continued to get darker if that could even be possible seeing as the only source of light in the hall was our flashlight. Finally the darkness got to me and I pulled my flashlight out of the bag, flicking it on and sweeping it over floors and walls infront of us where Cam's flashlight didn't cover.

The walls were even more disturbing on the sides. Blood, or atleast what looked like blood, was splattered on the walls. Vents were open and it was extremely dusty. Doors stood ajar and I swore I saw things move in the dark abyss of black on the other side. But I shook it off, telling myself over and over that it was simply the atmosphere that was making me see illusions.

We finally reached the end of the halls. The door was sealed shut and we stopped walking in front of it. Cam finally let go of my wrist; I rubbed at it, knowing that there would probably be a red mark there, but that didn't matter. Cam opened his back pack, pulling out what looked like those hammers that people would force open doors with. I didn't know what they were called.

He placed it between the door and the frame, pulling at the handle. I moved foreward to help him, but the door creeked open slowly before I could. A dark, rotten breeze washed over me and I shivered.

I didn't want to go down there.

**I am so, so sorry I haven't been updating. But hey, it's spring break so I'' try to get as many chapters up as I can! Thanks for being patient c:**


End file.
